This invention relates generally to decorative structures and in particular to modular structures having decorative and utilitarian purposes.
Generally the structures of the prior art were designed to particularly support objects or serve a single decorative purpose.
Structures that perform such multitude of functions and decorative purposes generally require many parts and therefore increase costs of manufacture.